


Self Destruction

by Ravestablood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Gabriel didn't mind. Really, he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Destruction

Gabriel has always protected Sam. He might not know it, but the Archangel has almost always been watching over him. Whether it be when Sam was fighting monsters, participating in drunken brawls or just to help keep the nightmares at bay. 

He didn't mind ridding the motel rooms from mice or rats, killing off the bed bugs or getting the mysterious stains on the sheets to dissapear. He didn't mind making extra money appear in places for Dean to find when they were younger, when their dead-beat father left them to fend for themselves, barely giving them enough money to last a week.

And Gabriel didn't mind. Really, he didn't. 

He should; he often thought to himself. This was his older brother's vessel, he knows that he should stay as far away from the Winchesters as possible. Gabriel knew that his involvement with the hunter would only end in his demise.

But he couldn't stay away. Watching that innocent child be forced in a world he didn't want to be in, changing schools, never really fitting in anywhere, it really tugged at Gabriel's grace. It devastated him that this pure soul would never have a choice in anything that would ever happen to him. 

So, no, the Archangel never minded when he would do things for Sam and getting nothing but his death in return. It hurt, when Gabriel would first meet the younger Winchester masquerading as a janitor and Sam having no idea who he was. 

Even after Micheal's vessel rammed a stake through his chest, he never did stop helping. This, of course, resulted in his unsuccessful lesson on the brothers' codependency in Broward County. Not one of his best ideas, he'll admit. Neither was TV Land, no matter how funny he found it (until the end, at least).

He continued helping, even it was small things, staying under the young seraph's radar as Castiel started spending more and more time helping the two hunters. 

And in the Elysian Fields, as the Winchesters escape with Kali, Lucifer plunged the sword into his chest. Sam would never know everything Gabriel had done for him.

And Gabriel didn't mind. Really, he didn't.


End file.
